


And The Universe Said You Are Not Alone

by riddlerhymes



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlerhymes/pseuds/riddlerhymes
Summary: you are the player.wake up.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	And The Universe Said You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> and, for a moment, gordon is content.

it's been a while since they'd gotten home from, well, the fucked up apocalyptic adventure the group had gone through. everyone was trying their best to fall back into normalcy, but it didn't feel right for any of them to be on their own again, so.... _they_ stuck together. moved in together. became a big happy family, just like they _should_ be.

well, they were in the _process_ of moving in together. gordon's place didn't have enough space for 5 people, his son and a giant dog, but it's not like they could immediately find somewhere bigger to move into. moving takes time and money. it was just easier to squeeze into the small place until they could figure something else out.

the house only had two rooms, making gordon thankful that he'd gotten a pullout couch just in case he'd had guests. not that he'd expected any before now. 

the way the team'd gotten things set up was coomer and bubby taking gordon's room, sunkist _insisting_ on sleeping on joshua's floor, gordon and tommy sharing the sofa bed, and, well... benrey voluntarily sleeping on the floor. despite the insistence on sleeping on the floor, eight times out of ten, benrey would end up crawling into the sofa bed with gordon and tommy. it was the routine at this point.

that was another weird thing about the situation. after everything that happened before, gordon's memory of how benrey was here and how everyone, himself included, accepted benrey back into the group as if nothing had happened, was.... _cloudy_. he couldn't remember when they'd met again, couldn't remember when they'd all started trusting benrey again, _why_ they started trusting benrey again.... the memories just weren't there. 

not that it matters.

it was a saturday, a day that, miraculously, everyone had a clear schedule for. it let gordon be lazy, something he never took for granted anymore, staying under the covers and relishing the calm atmosphere of the not-so-early morning. 

another thing gordon was thankful for was, well, coomer. on days like this, he'd be awake before anyone else, and would gladly look after joshy while everyone else was still asleep. he could hear coomer holding a conversation with joshua's half-nonsense babbling in the other room, sometimes hearing sunkist make one of the weird sounds they makes when playing. _probably playing cowboys, joshua loves cowboys._

"gordon?"

the soft voice pulled him out of his half-asleep thoughts. opening his eyes and glancing up a bit, gordon caught sight of tommy, looking a little sleepy but otherwise giving a soft smile. if there was ever a sight to wake up to, this is it. he responds with a smile of his own.

"good morning, tommy. did you sleep okay?" 

tommy gave a quiet 'mhm' as he pulled his arm back to stretch. _oh, they were cuddling._ gordon hadn't even noticed until he missed the contact.

"do you-- do you want me to get you some coffee?" _no, he wanted tommy to lay back down with him._

"sure, thanks tommy," he ends up saying. when he roles over to stretch, he realizes benrey'd been curled up on the other side of him, not even under the covers, still out like a light. _now that's not gonna cut it_. gordon pulled the bit of blanket out from under benrey to cover them up. good thing they're a heavy sleeper, or else that probably would've woke them up.

while tommy was off in the kitchen, gordon thought over what he could do for the weekend. well, he could help bubby pick out a fire pit for the yard, he knew they had some cool ones at the shops in town. he was supposed to go with coomer to some boxing lessons, he _thinks_. he'd have to ask when those were.

maybe later, they could go to the park. pick up something to eat on the way. tommy could bring sunkist, get their daily walk out of the way. he could already picture joshua dragging one of the team onto the playground to play. a smile snuck its way onto his face. they worked so well as a family unit. it's like that's how it's supposed to be.

as gordon rolled over to wrap his arm around benrey, he found nothing there. he opened his eyes and found that, well, _none of that had happened._

he wasn't in the comfortably crowded house, he wasn't laying in bed with anyone, and he wasn't.... **gordon.** he was once again alone in the small apartment... as always.

it was a dream. it felt so real. _god, he wished it was real..._

but, it was just another day of sitting alone in front of his computer, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get the science team out of the game. 

he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _alone, as always._


End file.
